Hell Is So Hot Right Now
by TheLittleFaberryThingsInLife
Summary: After Rachel's life turns upside down, what will Quinn do to make it right? Rated M for course language, mentions of/ usage of drugs, and sexual content. Skank!Quinn and Goth!Rachel. Mentions of Brittana. The image I have used for this story I fond on tumblr but I don't know who posted it/who drew it. If you know, please tell me.
1. The New Goth

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee or any of its characters. All the credit goes to the creators and writers of the amazing show.**

**And if you don't know what Rachel's hair looks like in this fic, it's like Rihanna's new hair except Rihanna has the left side of her hair shaved and Rachel has the right side shaved.**

**This is my first Skank!Quinn and Goth!Rachel story so just bear with me.**

Quinn walked down the halls, her pink, chin-length hair spiked on one side. She wore a baggy black tank-top with black skinny jeans and combat boots. She wasn't going to argue with herself or anyone else. She looked hot in her own eyes. But she noticed a change in the school atmosphere. Something wasn't right.

Not attending any of her classes, she searched the entire school for the little brunette that she called her friend. Even though she was now a skank, Quinn still cared a lot about Rachel, considering they've been friends since before they could remember. This was unlike her to be searching for the brunette. She should be outside enjoying marijuana with the other skanks. Surprisingly, Rachel was nowhere to be found. There was only two reasons she wouldn't be in school. One: She's auditioning for some broadway show/school or two: Barbra Streisand just dropped off the face of the planet.

She called her dads to dig up any piece of evidence she can.

"Hello?" Leroy was the one who answered the phone.

"Hey, this is Quinn. I was wondering where Rachel is. I can't find her anywhere at school."

His breathing stiffened before he said "She actually went to school looking like she does?" Sounding shocked.

"What do you mean?" worry filled her voice.

"You'll know when you see her. Look for her outside." Leroy sounded disappointed in his little girl.

"Alright, thanks. by." And with that, Quinn hung up. She was beyond confused. What did Leroy mean by 'She actually went to school looking like she does?'. So many images started to flood through Quinn's mind. She ran her fingers through her pink hair as she made her way out of the school.

The second she was out of that hell hole, she pulled out her stress-relievers. Cigarettes. She took one out of the pack, put in her mouth, lit it, and took a long drag. She needed that. The only place that Quinn could think of Rachel to be is under the bleachers. But what would Rachel want with the other badass school-skippers?

The answer came onto the her like she was ran over by a cheetah. Rachel was leaning against a poll, smoking weed, and dressed just like Quinn; in all black. Only difference, Rachel had on stripper heals instead of combat boots. This girl couldn't have been the same sweet, broadway loving, Barbra Streisand worshipping diva.

Rachel's eyes were lined with black eye shadow and liner(like Amy Lee's). There was a piercing on the end of her right eyebrow and another one in the middle of her bottom lip. Her left shoulder/upper arm area was decorated with a dark red, bleeding bullet hole tattoo, and the right had a dripping black rose and it's stem and thorns wrapping around her arm down to her hand. And the biggest change was that Rachel had part of the right side of her head shaved. The shave went from almost the end of her right eyebrow and slanted slightly down to the middle in the back, so all her hair went to her left side; including her bangs. Also, her hair faded into purple tips.

Quinn practically choked on her cigarette, staring at the new Rachel. She had to admit, no matter how wrong this was, it was _really_ hot.

Rachel's summer had become shadowed and broken. She didn't ace her first NYADA audition. Finn dumped her not only emotionally but physically. Rachel and Finn were getting into a fight in Finn's car on the way to BreadstiX. Finn unbuckled her seatbelt without her noticing, opened her door, and pushed her right out of the moving vehicle. Besides a fractured collarbone, she suffered minor injuries. And the worst part, her dads forced her out of the closet. They even managed to pry out her crush. She never wanted _anyone _to find out. Especially if that anyone was a miss Quinn Fabray.

"Hey Fabray." Rachel said in a hoarse voice. Her cheeks went warm and started to flush pink.

"Rach, the _hell _happened to you? Walk into a tattoo parlor for the first time and come out lookin' like that?" Quinn's eyes were wide as she walked around the little brunette, examining her at _every_ angle.

"Ha ha." Rachel had a heavy amount of sarcasm in her voice. She took another drag of the weed.

"I'm serious! What the fuck happened to the fragile brunette that loved to sing and worshipped Barbra?" Quinn questioned.

"She doesn't exist anymore, Lucy." Rachel snarled, her voice cold and haunted, nothing like the Rachel Quinn once knew. "Whether you like it or not, this is me. If you got a problem, then you can skip your sorry ass out of my sight."

Quinn shuddered at the mention of her first name. "I never thought you could stoop this low, Rachel. I really care about you."

"Well it's too late now. And if you really _did _care about me, you would've stopped me from doing this to myself." Rachel gestured to herself.

As Quinn was about to respond, her words choked in her throat. She refused to let loose any tears, so her eyes appeared misty. As if waterfalls covered her corneas, but it wasn't full enough at the bottom to flood. She didn't tear her eyes away from Rachel until she sneered, her evil eye practically _glowing_, and turned to follow her gaze.

Puck was approaching them, looking calm and cool like always. However, there was a glint of anger in his eyes.

"What's going on ladies?" He asked calmly, eying Rachel oddly before turning to Quinn for an answer.

"Mrs. Queen Bitch here is judging me just because I changed. Yet, I never judged her when_ she_ changed." Rachel growled.

"She is judging you because she actually _gives_ a fuck about you! She is trying to help you in the only way mankind fucking knows how! And _you_ are being a fucking cunt!" Puck growled back, anger boiling, defenses high, and fists clenched tightly. Quinn's hazel irises kept flashing between Puck's fists and Rachel's face.

"Oh, so she gives a fuck about me just like she _gave_ a fuck about her baby daddy right before she _dumped_ his sorry ass?" She retorted scornfully. Puck's anger had reached past its boiling point.

"Oh, you little slut" His voice dripping with icicles. He walked towards to brunette, cocking his fist up, getting it ready like how you would cock a gun before shooting. Quinn bit her lip, biting back her desperation.

"Get the hell away from her before I kick you in the sausage!" Quinn's voice sounding demonic and protective. The skank grabbed Puck's fist with her nails and clung on tightly. Her hazel eyes now looking black as if storm clouds were ready to strike lightening on Puck.

"I am dead fucking serious. We're done here. Let's go." Her icy tone getting colder with every word. She firmly grabbed him by the shoulders, turning him around and pushing him away from the scene before things got ugly. As she was forcing Puck away, she looked back at Rachel and gave her a sly grin, telling the brunette that she would be safe from Puck for a while.


	2. Telling The Truth

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Glee related. All the credit goes to the creators & writers of the amazing show.**

**This chapter is special cause it's in Santana's POV.**

End of cherrios practice. Finally. It was time for Britts and I to get our sweet lady lovin' on. Just as I was walking Britt back to the building, I heard Puck's angry man voice ring out from under the bleachers. I had to go see what all the bitching was about.

"Brittany, can you do me a favor and go to your next class? I'll catch up with you later. Can you do that for me?" I looked at her straight in the eyes with the sweetest voice I could manage in a hurry.

"Ok, I will." She smiled at me and did what she was told. I bolted over to the bleachers, stretching my leg muscles to make myself go faster. I wasn't even ten feet away from the sight when Quinn was pushing Puck away from a short brunette that almost looked like Rachel. I got closer and could've sworn I saw Q turn around and flash a smirk at the brunette. It was an odd smirk I've only seen her use towards guys before. It was either her 'I'm gunna fuck you later' smirk or her 'I secretly love you' smirk. Judging by the way her eyes twinkled, it was her 'I secretly love you smirk'. But...she was smiling at _Rachel. _AM I MISSING SOMETHING!?

As soon as Q and Mohawk were well out of sight, I urged myself to confront Rachel to see what the hell just happened. She turned to face me and boy was she _punk'd out! _I blinked my eyes to make sure who I was looking at was real. Turns out, I wasn't dreaming.

"Well dwarf, congratulations. You've found a look that actually suits you and I like it." I "complimented" sarcastically.

"Santana, why the fuck are you over here?" Her voice sounded posionous, making me cautious.

"I wanted to find out what all that bitching was about. I heard Puck from all the way across the field. But sadly when I got here he was being pushed away by Quinn like a prisoner." I chuckled at my description.

"And?" Rachel prompted.

"And as I was walking up to you, I saw Quinn turn around and smile at you. And I could tell by the way she looked at you, it was her 'I secretly love you' smirk." I explained.

"You're serious. How could you tell?"

"I've seen her use that look way too many times on Finn to reconize it."

Her eyes were wide like golf balls. "S-Santana, can you keep a secret?" She stuttered.

"I don't know, can I?" I teased.

She gave her 'I'm not amused' face.

"ok, I will. Now, what is it?"

Rachel took a big breath. "I-I have a crush...on...Quinn."

My jaw hung a-gape. "I knew it! And I think Quinn likes you too."

A big smile spread across her face. "Really!?" She squeaked like a little girl getting a new toy at christmas.

"I won't breathe a word to her." I grined at her.

"Thank you, San. You're not as bad as I thought."

"No prob." And with that, I was off. Rachel was a good friend and very trust-worthy. But being the well-known bitch that I am, I wouldn't keep _this_ juicy secret away from Quinn.

It was after school that day when I ran into Q in the parking lot. We were both making our way to our own vehicles and no one else was within ear-shot to hear us. This was a perfect opportunity.

"Q, I need to tell you something worthy of your ears." I bared my sinster grin.

"This better be good." She spat, turning towards me.

"Earlier, I talked to Rachel and I found out a dirty little secret about you."

Now all her focus was on me.

"Rachel's got a crush on you." I said, a little quiter than what I was intending to.

She obviously heard it because her hazel eyes had widened and her hand was over her mouth.

"You ok, Q?" I needed to make sure she was still alive. She was standing there, frozen.

"Yeah." She shook her head, shaking herself back in to reality. "You heard this directly from Rachel?"

"Every word. But, if she asks, tell her you didn't hear it from me."

"Does she know I have a crush on her?" She blurted out of no where.

"he he, oh yeah."

"Thanks for telling me, San. I need to talk to her. See yah tomorrow." She smiled at me.

"See yah." I said back. She walked over to her car as I got into mine. I let out a long, relieving sigh. Today was a good day for Santana Lopez.


	3. Walking In

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything Glee related. All credit goes to the creators and writers of the amazing show. I also do not own Skrillex.**

It was two days later and everything was going smoothly for Rachel. She kept up with her goth looks and dark nature. She missed all her classes, hung outside with Quinn and the other skanks. And the best part, Quinn's and Rachel's secrets were kept within each others' gawking mouths.

Rachel had never really thought of being as close to Quinn as she was now. Having Quinn hang out at her place with some of the other skanks was actually pretty cool. Too bad she could never get Quinn a lone.

That Friday, the skanks were supposed to go out of town for some sort of weekend trip to a Skrillex concert or something. Not like it mattered. Rachel was on house arrested because of her "bad attitude". Whatever the hell _that_ was supposed to mean.

She started thinking about her old friend Kurt and how she abandoned him. She almost felt bad. _Almost. _But she wouldn't allow herself to think about him or anyone else that would draw her back into the goody-goody life she once had. The thought that someone could _do_ that made her sick.

She had to focus on something else.

Which is how she found herself with a razor blade in hand. Crimson dripped down her arm and stained her sheets. The dark red was intriguing.

She didn't notice her window opening.

She brought her arm to her mouth and bit down over the deepest of the wounds. The metallic taste on her tounge was intoxicating to her. She could see why there were cannibals and vampires out there.

"What the hell are you doing!?" Quinn said in a loud whisper. Rachel glanced up at her, completely unfazed. She didn't respond. She just pulled her arm away from her mouth and cut another deep gash in her arm. As if to say, _"THAT answer your question, dumbass!? What the FUCK do you THINK I'm doing!?"_

Quinn smacked the the razor blade out of Rachel's hand. "What!? Are you goth _and_ a fucking cannibal now!? This is _not _like you." The brunette's blood stained her hand. "Rachel, I may be a skank and my life went down hill but I would never result to _cutting_ _myself. _This is _not_ the Rachel I know. You're just a kitten." A deep growl edged her tone.

Rachel realized her wrong-doing and how much it hurt both herself and Quinn. "Quinn, I'm so sorry. I never wanted to do this to myself." She sobbed as she looked down at her damaged arm.

Quinn's eyes went misty as well. She couldn't stand to see Rachel hurt in this way; especially since she did it to herself. Rachel had her hands covering her face. Caught off guard, she felt Quinn grip her wrists and remove her hands. That was a dumb risky move.

Rachel's skin on her nose was scrunched together, her lip curling up and a low, soft growl slithered its way between her teeth; just like a hostile wolf would do. She glared at Quinn with evil lust shining brightly in them. "Why did you stop me? And, more importantly, why are you here?" the goth questioned through clenched teeth.

"I stopped you because you shouldn't be doing _that_ to yourself, even if you are goth now. and I'm here because I had nothing else better to do and I needed to make sure you were alright."

"The others told me that I wasn't good enough to be cared for." Rachel snarled.

"That is not true."

The two locked gazes. Unaware of her actions, Quinn leaned foward, toward Rachel. As if by instinct, she pressed her lips against Rachel's lush pink ones. Rachel didn't pull away, almost as if she was frozen. The feeling was like they were watching the fireworks on the fourth of July and it was the grand finale.

They released, looking at each other for only a split second before Quinn had Rachel flat on her back on the bed. The skank tore at Rachel's clothes in a desperate effort to get to the warm skin undernieth. She nibbled at the goth's earlobe, purring and snickering at the same time.

Rachel didn't fight Quinn's efforts, instead she helped. She was so lucky her dads weren't home. In no time, the brunette was stark naked under Quinn's grasp. Now it was Quinn's turn. With Rachel's swiftness and curiosity, it took only seconds to strip the skank of her clothes.

Quinn scanned over Rachel's honey-colored skinny frame and chuckled. She dived down, attacking the goth's chest, breasts, and abdomen with kisses. Both of them let out pleasure-filled gasps when their breasts touched. Quinn ran her hands over Rachel's hips and thighs, wanting to open the door between them.

The skank wasn't going to wait any longer. She bit down on Rachel's left shoulder, but not hard enough to break skin. Quinn easily slid her fingers inbetween Rachel's folds, instantly making the brunette moan. She started to pump them slowly and teasingly.

"Oh, Quinn," Rachel moaned out."Faster." She begged. Quinn did as she was commanded and pumped her fingers faster. Since this was Rachel's first time, it didn't take much for her to reach her peak. With one last pump, Quinn pulled her fingers out and licked off Rachel's sweet, sticky liquid.

Rachel caught her breath before changing places with the skank. In a fit of wanting to return a favor, the goth imediatly had her fingers inside of Quinn. Rachel grazed her lips over Quinn's boobs before locking her teeth around her right shoulder. She pumped at a decent speed for Quinn and gradually got faster. Since Quinn had sex several times before, it took a bit more for her to come. When she did, Rachel slid her fingers out and sucked off the liquid.

In a fit of desperate wanting pleasure, it took them nearly three hours before dropping back on the bed and slamming their heads on the pillows in unisin. They looked at each other with loving smiles spread across their faces.

"I love you, Rachel." Quinn rasped, lightly kissing Rachel.

"I love you too."


	4. Thorn

**Disclaimer: I STILL don't own anything Glee related. But I made up the character Thorn so I do own that character.**

"Santana, it's really none of your fucking business! Now leave me the fuck a lone!" Quinn hissed in an annoyed tone, walking away.

"Oh come _on_, Fabray! _Admit_ that you got laid and little goth Berry lost her virginity to you!" Santana pestered, hot on the skank's heals.

Quinn was _WAY_ past pissed off. She was on the verge of punching the sassy, bitchy attitude right out of Santana. Sadly, the only way for the latina to shut her hole was to tell her. She stopped, debating within herself whether to say something, or to just beat the living shit out of her. She turned around to face Santana.

"Alright, you want the truth? Fine. But if I hear one breath of this out of your mouth after I tell you, or if I hear it out of anyone else's, you're going to be in some pretty deep shit. Do you understand me?" Quinn scowled.

Santana could feel herself shrink under Quinn's evil glare. "Ok, if it's_ that_ important to y-"

"IT'S _VERY_ IMPORTANT TO ME AND SO IS RACHEL!" The skank screamed, bursting her lungs. Fire burning at her voice. She was so glad they were outside.

Santana shrunk down even more. "Calm your tits, woman." She took a deep breath. "I won't even tell Britt."

Quinn eyed her for a few seconds longer. "Good." She sneered, walking past Santana, bumping shoulders purposly. She had enough of Santana's bullshit. Quinn just wanted to go have a smoke with her new girlfriend; was that too much to ask?

She walked, well more like stomped, over to the space under the bleachers where Rachel was talking to one of the other goths. She giggled and blushed when Quinn gave her an unexpected kiss on the cheek.

"Whatcha up to, Rach?" Quinn rasped as she wrapped her arm around the goth's waist.

"Oh, Thorn here was telling me about a party she's hosting this weekend. All the skanks and goths are invited." Rachel breifly explained.

"Really?" Quinn gave Thorn a small grin. Thorn was very pretty; almost too pretty to look goth. She had pale skin, wore a dark red dress, black combat boots, and a black bat necklace. Her hair was black with a red tint and her lips were plump and black. This girl could be passed off for a vampire.

"Oh yah, It's sort of an early halloween party. I'm going to be leaving for two weeks around halloween and every year I have a party, so I needed to keep my tradition."

"Sounds fun." Quinn smirked and looked at Rachel. The goth figeted a bit, seeming uncomfortable.

"I need a cigarette." She whispered in Quinn's ear. Without making her wait any longer, the skank pulled out her pack and slid two cigarettes out of it. She needed one too. Rachel got her lighter out and lit the two cigarettes at the same time. Both of them took long drags.

"So, Rachel, are you coming tonight?" Thorn piped up.

"I don't know..."

"Awe, but Rachel, I'm going and I don't wanna be seen without you on my arm. Please." Quinn purred in her ear.

"And think of it as your second initiation into becoming one of us. Every year I get at least five more people than the year before." Thorn explained.

"Should I?" Rachel turned to Quinn for an answer.

"Definatly." Quinn smiled, flashing the brunette her special wide, hazel eyes she saved for winning people over.

"Alright, I'll be there." Rachel smiled at Thorn, taking another drag of her cigarette.

"I'm so looking forward to it." Thorn giggled. Just as she was about to say something else, her name was called from across the field.

"I gotta go, my girls are calling me. See ya tomorrow night." And with that she was off. Quinn and Rachel watched her run away.

"Rach, if you go to that party, I don't want you drinking too much." Quinn broke the silence.

"What do mean? Are you expecting me to drive?" Rachel questioned.

"Well, yeah. You know how bad I can get when I've had a couple drinks."

"Fine. I'll pick you up and drop you off after the party, happy?"

"Works for me." Quinn rasped, taking one last drag of her cigarette before throwing on the ground and stomping on it with her boot. Rachel did the same thing.

"Hey, do you think I could stay the night?" Quinn looked at Rachel with hopeful eyes.

"Sure, But you'll have to sneak through the window." Rachel grinned.

"Is it because of your dads?"

"Oh yeah."

"I'll see you tonight, babe." Quinn's hands grabbed Rachel's hips and pulled her close.

"I'll be waiting." Rachel whispered before giving Quinn a kiss that lasted longer than planned. When they released, they walked to their cars together and smiled to each other before getting into their seperate vehicles.


	5. Party Time

**Disclaimer: I STILL do not own anything Glee related. I also do not own Disney or Sleeping Beauty. I also do not own You Give Love A Bad Name by Bon Jovi.**

Quinn and Rachel entered Thorn's house for the party, cigarette's staining their breath and alcohol stench basking on their clothes. There were so many people here. Rachel was glad she made the decision to come here, though it was a risky one, it was worth taking.

"Hey Rachel, Quinn." Thorn greeted them when they entered.

"Hey Thorn." Rachel smiled back.

"Rachel, can you go get me a drink over there?" Quinn whispered into the goth's ear and pointed at the beer cag.

"Sure."

"Thanks, babe." Quinn gave Rachel a quick peck on the lips before she went to go get a drink for Quinn.

"I really do not like that Rachel chick." Thorn's happy expression vanished and her voice was coated with poison.

"Why? There's nothing wrong with her. She's _my_ girlfriend, not your's. Besides, I never judged you when you started dating Dusk. I don't really like her but I don't complain." Quinn retorted.

"Well I was kind of _forced _to move on after our break-up, Quinn. We were so happy together, don't you remember? Now your with _her_."

"I've tried to forget about the break-up."

"Awe, poor thing. If only I could have you back." Thorn sounded like an evil queen from a Disney movie, like _Sleeping Beauty_. The black-haired girl placed her finger under Quinn's chin. Just as she did, Rachel stormed over. She saw the whole thing.

"Get the _hell away_ from my girlfriend!" Rachel hissed in Thorn's face. Quinn grabbed her drink out of Rachel's hand.

"Awe, isn't that cute. The little kitten is trying to defend her mate." Thorn snickered. Rachel got all up in Thorn's face, stretching herself on her tip-toes to make herself appear taller.

"Shut the fuck up. Now get away from Quinn before I dig my kitty claws into your face so hard, you'll be _begging_ for mercy." Rachel sneered.

"See, Thorn? That is exactly why I broke up with you. You can't stand the fact of me being with anyone else. You hoarded me from the rest of the world and only wanted me for yourself. You give love a bad name." Just as Quinn growled that last phrase, she noticed the small stage that was set up in Thorn's living room. A smirk appeared on her face; she had an idea.

"Rachel, hold this." She handed the goth her drink for her to hold. Quinn pushed her way through all the skanks and Goths to get to the stage. She stepped up and turned on the mic.

"This song is for Thorn. Yeah, you!" Quinn shouted. The skank's voice was raspy like a rock singer's voice. Thorn immediately knew what song it was.

_Shot through the heart_

_And you're to blame_

_Darlin', you give love a bad name_

_An angel's smile is what you sell_

_You promised me heaven, you put me through hell_

_Chains of love got a hold on me_

_When passion's a prison, you can't break free_

_Oh, you're a loaded gun_

_Oh, there's nowhere to run_

_No one can save me_

_The damage is done_

_Shot through the heart_

_And you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I play my part and you play your game_

_You give love a bad name_

_You give love a bad name_

_Paint your smile on your lips_

_Blood-red nails on your fingertips_

_A school boy's dream, you act so shy_

_Your very first kiss was your first kiss goodbye_

_Oh, you're a loaded gun_

_Oh, there's nowhere to run_

_No one can save me_

_The damage is done_

_Shot through the heart_

_And you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I play my part and you play your game_

_You give love a bad name_

_You give love, oh!_

[Guitar solo, which Quinn was rocking out to]

_Oh!_

_Shot through the heart _

_And you're to blame_

_You give love a bad name_

_I play my part and you play your game_

_You give love a bad name_

_You give love_

_You give love (bad name)_

_You give love_

_You give love (bad name)_

_You give love_

_You give love (bad name)_

_You give love_

When the song ended, Quinn dropped the mic and gave Thorn a mischievous smirk.

"I hope _that_ taught you something." She scoffed as she walked back to Rachel.

"Oh it did. It shows me that you're a coward. You're too afraid to fight me. You're just as week as Rachel." Quinn stopped dead in her tracks. Thorn was pushing the limit and pushing it _fast_. The skank faced Thorn, her eyes appeared red as they blazed with fury.

"I am _not_ a coward. _You're_ the one who was cocky and cheated on me._ I_ was the loyal one! And Rachel may be small but she is _not_ weak. I know from personal experience how strong she is. Now shut your fucking mouth, stop narking on my girlfriend, and get the hell away from me." Quinn was very persuasive, making Thorn shrink under her evil gaze. The goth quickly stepped away from Quinn and Rachel and hurried to find Dusk.

"She just got owned at her own party." Rachel snickered.

"Hell yeah." Quinn held out her fist and Rachel responded with a fist bump.

It was about two hours later. Quinn and Rachel had no worries about Thorn or Dusk. That is, until Quinn had one too many drinks. She kept sucking down beer and unicorn blood cocktails, trusting Rachel that she would stick to her promise of driving Quinn home. Rachel had to keep a close eye on Quinn, like a mother watching over her four-year-old daughter.

Dusk had walked up to them as Quinn was clinging into Rachel. Rachel could tell that dusk had a few drinks in her system.

"Rachel, you wanna know what would be really hot?"

"What?"

"If you and Quinn fucked each other right here, right now." That was a dumbass suggestion. Before she could say anything, the pink-haired skank was running her hands all over Rachel. She nibbled on the goth's neck.

"Quinn, stop. Get off." Rachel mumbled in Quinn's ear.

"You taste so good." Quinn's drunk-talk was getting the best of her. Rachel attempted to push Quinn off of her, but it failed. Quinn's hands started to lift Rachel's shirt off.

"Quinn, no!" Rachel broke free of the skank's grip. The goth was furious at the action Quinn just took. She gave Quinn and Dusk the evil eye before storming out the door. Quinn stumbled after her.

"Awe, where're you goin' babe?"

"Home. Without you."

"Awe, why babe?"

"Do you _not_ realize what you just _did_ to me in there? You practically _raped_ me! Now I see why no one trusts you with alcohol. I love you, Quinn, but don't call me until you're sober." With that, Rachel got into her car, slamming the door, and revving the engine.

When Rachel was well out of sight, Quinn stumbled back inside Thorn's house. When she got inside, she saw Dusk and Thorn whispering to each other and pointing and looking at Quinn. She straightened up and walked over to them.

"What, is there something wrong with me?" Quinn spat.

"Oh nothing...Just the fact that your little kitten just ditched your sorry ass like a pile of bullshit!." Thorn's cackling laugh rang out. Quinn had it passed her tolerance point. she may have been drunk, but she was sober enough to register that Thorn was itching for a fight.

"That's it you little bitch!" Quinn pulled Dusk away from Thorn, scratching her deeply. She tackled Thorn to the ground with little force.

As Rachel was driving along the deserted back roads of the city, her vision was blurry and out of focus. Wet tear drops slithered down her face. She hated leaving Quinn like that, drunk and confused. But, leaving was the only thing on her mind. She didn't know where she was going, all she knew was she was out on a lonely back road, feeling empty with a broken heart, trying to find her way home.

Quinn growled at Thorn, trying to pin her down hard. The pink-haired skank latched her nails into Thorn's skin, tearing away the soft flesh from her shoulder down to her elbow. The black-haired goth let out a pain-filled groan. She lashed back, kneeing Quinn right in the crautch. She growled in agony, but wasn't ready to give up.

"What? Is the lion to weak without her kitten to defend her?!" Thorn insulted. A horrible snarl escaped from Quinn's throat. Her fist met Thorn's nose with an awful _CRUNCH. _Quinn smiled, satisfied that Thorn was suffering.

"That was for Rachel! And," She stood up, kicking Thorn in her ribs. "That is for your dumbass mistakes!" Quinn turned from the scene, hearing not only Thorn, but Dusk crying in pain. Her work was done here. She pushed all the people out of her way. It was time for her to head home. She pulled out a cigarette and lit it quickly. The nicotine soothed her. As she puffed her cancer stick down, she stumbled and tripped her way back home.

Rachel, still regretting leaving the scene at such short notice, was only three blocks away from home. She didn't see the stop sign that was on her right side. A loud crashing and cracking sound was the last thing Rachel heard before breaking through the windshield of her car.


	6. Going Back

**Disclaimer: I STILL do not own anything Glee related. I also do no own 'See You Again' by Carrie Underwood or 'Mine' by Taylor Swift.**

_***The morning after the party.*** _

Quinn barely made her way home the night before. She ended up passing out on her couch. Her mother found her and started yelling at her about the bruises on her arms. Quinn didn't care. She ony cared about knowing where Rachel was.

The skank stared calling up everyone she knew from Brittany all the way to Finn. None of them had any knowledge of where Rachel was. Then she called Santana.

"Hey, San. Do you know where Rachel is?" Quinn was desperate to get the answer she craved.

"Heyo skank. And it just so happens that _yes_ I _do_ know where Rachel is."

"Where?"

"Check the hospital."

"Why is she there?"

"She got into a car crash."

"Are you fucking with me right now?" Quinn snarled.

"I, actually, am not shitting you. I am dead serious. Rachel is in the hospital because of a severe car crash she got into last night."

"How the hell do you know about this?" Quinn's voice was edged with a thick sob.

"It was two blocks away from my house. I heard a noise that sounded like glass breaking and tires squealing. I went outside to investigate and when I came across the crime scene, Rachel's body was hanging half-way out of her windshield." Santana explained. Quinn let out a loud gasp. "I am so sorry, Quinn." The latina finished.

"Fuck! It's my fault she got into that accident." Quinn growled.

"Wait...What happened?"

"Well, Rachel and I went to Thorn's house for a party and I got drunk and practically raped Rachel. Then she left without me. I knew I should've stopped her. I could see the hurt in her eyes; she didn't want to leave me." Quinn choked out between tears.

"Why_ didn't_ you stop her you fucktard!?" Santana bitched.

"Well I didn't want to piss her off even more, possibly getting me killed in the process. So I just let her go. God, I'm such a dumbass!"

"You got that right! You are so fucking stupid, Quinn! If I were you, I would've stopped Rachel. God dammit, I gotta go. See yah, Q." San hung up. Quinn pressed the end button on her phone.

Tears flowed non-stop down her ivory cheeks. Knowing that your girlfriend got into a car crash the night before and you did nothing to stop her from leaving, was such a dumbass move, and Quinn isn't usually like that. But her brain wasn't working right because of the alcohol that was in her system. An over-whelming pain filled her chest where her heart sat. She swore she could hear a faint cracking noise, and realized that it was her heart breaking.

Quinn couldn't gather up the strength to get out of her house. She was the stuck there. She couldn't go outside just to be slapped in the face with the memory of what she had done.

She hadn't left her house in three weeks. Her depression was getting severe. Quinn's mother had suggested several times for her to go see Rachel in the hospital but, again, Quinn didn't want to be reminded of the trail of damage she caused.

Today, she was home a lone. No one was there to tell her what to do. She lifted herself off her bed and made her way downstairs.

"Only 10:45. Mom won't be home for another four hours." Quinn smiled to herself. She opened the front door of her house. She finally had the guts to leave. She knew that she had to see Rachel, no matter how much her legs resisted to move. It was her chance to set things right.

On her drive to the hospital, images of Rachel flooded through Quinn's mind. She couldn't see anything but pictures of an injured Rachel. This was a tough decision, but one that she needed to make.

She pulled into a parking space at the hospital. She sat in the driver's seat for a few minutes, trying to catch her breath. She wiped the few small tear drops from under her eyes, getting out of her car. Her legs felt heavy as they dragged her through the parking lot and the hospital doors. When she entered, her eyes landed on all the staff and doctors filling the space. She didn't want to waste time, trying to ask one of the doctors which room Rachel was in.

She sneaked passed all of them and slithered silently down the hallway of rooms to find her goth kitten. Quinn looked in all the rooms, no luck yet. But she wasn't going to give up on her search quite yet. She decided to try the room numbered with her lucky number, 13.

She looked through the window and to her surprise, Rachel was the one laying in the hospital bed. Quinn quickly fumbled with the door, trying to open it. She managed to get it open before anyone could see her sneak in. Just as she closed the door as quietly as possible, a tiny voice squeaked behind her.

"Quinny?" Rachel mewed. Quinn sucked in a deep breath before turning around to face her.

"Hey, Rachel." Quinn greeted her, taking in Rachel's new features. Her hair was down and framing her face. A face full of cuts and bruises. Her piercings had been removed. Removed from a black eye and a swollen lip. Her tattoos were also gone. Gone from arms covered in cuts, bruises, and wide gashes that were just starting to heal.

"What are you doing here?" Rachel rasped.

"What, you think that I'm not going to come see you?" Quinn giggled. Rachel let out a small chuckled.

"I just thought that you wouldn't want to see me like this. All cut open, two cracked ribs, a broken hand, and a fractured knee."

"Rachel, you're still beautiful. You're still mine." Quinn sobbed as she grasped Rachel's good hand.

_You were in college working part-time waitin' tables_

The first words for 'Mine' by Taylor Swift slowly crept out of her mouth.

_Left a small town never looked back_

_I was a flight risk with a fear of fallin'_

_Wondering why we bother with love if it never lasts_

_I say "Can you believe it? As we're lying on the couch?"_

_The moment I can see it_

_Yes, yes, I can see it now_

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

Her eyes grew red as tears pooled and puddled at the bottom.

_Flash forward and we're taking on the world together,_

_And there's a drawer of my thing at your place_

_You learn my secrets and figure out why I'm guarded,_

_You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes_

_But we got bills to pay,_

_We got nothing figured out,_

_When it was hard to take,_

_Yes, yes, this is what I thought about_

_Do you remember, we were sitting there by the water?_

_You put your arm around me for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you remember all the city lights on the water?_

_You saw me start to believe for the first time_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Oh, oh, oh_

_And I remember that fight_

_Two-thirty AM_

_As everything was slipping right out of our hands_

_I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street_

_Braced myself for the "Goodbye"_

_'Cause that's all I've ever known_

_Then you took me by surprise_

_You said, "I'll never leave you alone."_

_You said, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water_

_And every time I look at you, it's like the first time_

_I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter_

_She is the best thing that's ever been mine."_

_You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter_

_You are the best thing that's ever been mine_

_Do you believe it?_

_We're gonna make it now_

_And I can see it_

_I can see it now_

Quinn could barely finish singing without having to choke it out between sobs. Rachel and Quinn both had tears easily flowing down their cheeks like silent, graceful waterfalls.

"Come 'ere." Rachel motioned with her head. Quinn leaned down and wrapped both her arms around the small brunette. Rachel used her good hand and hugged Quinn back. The skank let go of the goth. Rachel's hand moved up and cradled Quinn's face.

"Quinn, I want you to promise me something."

"Anything." Quinn sobbed.

"Get your hair back to its original, beautiful blonde color. Remove the nose piercing and the tattoo. And go back to school as the old Quinn. For me, please? I need you to let go of your painful time as a skank and to start looking ahead to your bright future as the gorgeous Quinn Fabray that we all know and love. And the Quinn that I miss is somewhere beneath the layers of black clothing and pink hair dye."

"I promise." Quinn smiled. Rachel smiled back at her, letting Quinn wrap her arms back around her for a goodbye hug.

"I will see you again, Quinn. That is my promise to you." Rachel whispered in the skank's ear.

"I love you Rachel." Quinn whispered as she gave Rachel a light kiss on her cheek.

"I love you too, Quinny." Rachel giggled. The two gave each other loving looks as Quinn left the room.

As she walked out of the hospital, her heart seemed to lift. It felt better. Not completely healed, but as if there had never been a hole in the first place.

**_*A week later.*_**

Quinn followed Rachel's promise and was back to looking like her old self in no time. She was back in school and quickly catching up on all of her grades. She even rejoined Glee club in hopes to at least feel happy.

Today was Friday. Quinn had brought in her favorite pink acoustic guitar and was sitting in front of the group, getting ready to sing a song.

"I know she's not here with us, but, this song is for Rachel. She told me that she will see me again and I believe her." She started to strum her six-string. Her hands gently flowing across the guitar strings.

_Said goodbye, turned around_

_And you were gone, gone, gone_

_Faded into the setting sun,_

_Slipped away_

_But I won't cry_

_Cause I know I'll never be lonely_

_for you are the stars to me,_

_You are the light I follow_

_I'll see you again, oh_

_This is not where it ends_

_I will carry you with me, oh_

_Till I see you again_

_I can hear those echoes in the wind at night_

_Calling me back in time_

_Back to you_

_In a place far away_

_Where the water meets the sky_

_The thought of it makes me smile_

_You are my tomorrow_

_I'll see you again, oh_

_This is not where it ends_

_I will carry you with me, oh_

_Till I see you again_

_Sometimes I feel my heart is breaking_

_But I stay strong and I hold on cause I know_

_I'll see you again, oh_

_This is not where it ends_

_I will carry you with me, yeah yeah_

_I'll see you again, oh_

_This is not where it ends_

_I will carry you with me, oh_

_Till I see you again_

_Till I see you again,_

_Till I see you again,_

_Said goodbye, turned around_

_And you were gone, gone, gone_

Everyone cheered for Quinn as she finished. She smiled at everyone, giggling a little. Tears were forming on the seams of her eyes, but she wasn't going to let them fall now and blinked back the drops. Little Brittany walked up to her and gave her a big hug.

No one knew, but Rachel was out of sight, hidden outside the choir room. Yesterday, she had gotten out of the hospital and today she was allowed to go back to school. She had a thin, comfortable brace around the left knee that was fractured and a cast on her right hand that got broken. The black eye was still in the process of healing. The swelling in her lips was gone. The cuts had faded slightly.

As for her clothes, she was in a knee-length black skirt with a dark purple, short sleeve turtle neck to match that looked cute on her and black penny-loafers. Her hair was back to normal; curled with no traces of purple tips or the side of head ever being shaved.

"That song was brilliant, Quinn." Rachel piped up as she walked into the choir room. Everyone's jaw dropped at the sight of Rachel's new look. Quinn was especially shocked, considering how much her eyes were bugging out of her head.

"Rachkitty!" Quinn squeaked, running up to her and squeazing the brunette in a tight hug.

"Ah! don't kill me!" Rachel huffed.

"Oh, sorry Rachel, I'm just so happy that you're here!"

"Rachel, are you here to stay?" Brittany asked. There was a slight pause.

"I'm staying." Rachel laughed. Everyone let out heaps of bubbly, cheerful applause and laughter. Quinn gave Rachel a quick glance, pulling her close. The blonde wrapped her arms around the brunette's neck. Their lips locked together. Quinn didn't care who saw. She only cared that she had her Rachel back. And Rachel was glad she had her Quinn back. Both of them were back from a hot place known as hell.


End file.
